Fiesta de Halloween
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: – ¿Y volviste por qué…? –pregunto ella mirándolo suplicante. Queriendo una respuesta. Pero Fred no respondió. Por segunda vez en la noche volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez con delicadeza, le aparto el cabello la cara y la miro a los ojos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son obra de JK Rowling.

Bueno, esto lo escribi hace meses pero no se porque no lo había subido aquí._. y sere sincera y les diere que es el Fremione que menos me ha gustado de los que he hecho e.e pero bueno la única advertencia es que es AU :)

* * *

**xXx**

Mirando su reflejo se desconoció por completo, ¿quién era esa chica de vestido rojo y ligeramente provocativo que le regresaba la mirada? Ah, sí, era Ella, la misma Hermione ¿Cómo se había metido en ese embrollo? No le gustaban las fiestas y para ser sinceros no tenía ánimos de estar con gente. Pero se había prometido a si misma intentarlo. Iría a la dichosa fiesta de los Potter, por mucho que detestara esas fechas y si no aguantaba más tiempo estar ahí se largaría.

Escucho un carro llegar, Harry había ido por ella ya, dio un último vistazo a su atuendo, algo temerosa de lo que pasaría en las próximas horas y salió de su cuarto. Bajo las escaleras, sintiéndose algo torpe sobre los tacones y se reprimió por no haber practicado con ellos en casa. Pero la verdad había tenido la esperanza de zafarse de la fiesta, hasta esa misma mañana cuando Ginny la llamo y le dijo que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera faltar o sus maravillosas y pulcras notas sufrirían la consecuencia.

Resignada abrió la puerta, pero no fue Harry quien estaba ahí.

– Hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte –saludo un chico con antifaz y una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Fred? –Pregunto de inmediato. Reconociendo la voz al instante, era imposible olvidarla pues le había estado acompañando durante los últimos tres años.

– No –mintió él, preparándose para la histeria que estaba por venir–. Soy George –pero ella no le creyó, la chica supo que tenía razón cuando lo miro directo a los ojos.

– Eres… Eres tú –dijo en voz baja y entonces no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos? ¿Gritarle? ¿Cerrarle la puerta en la cara? Las tres opciones eran demasiado tentadoras.

– Claro que no soy…

– Deja de decir estupideces –le interrumpió ella–. Sabes perfectamente que soy de las pocas personas que los reconoce perfectamente.

– Vale. Me alegro ver que no todo ha cambiado –le ofreció su brazo y ella cerrando la puerta al salir completamente de su casa, lo tomo– Que sexy tu disfraz –comento mirando sin disimular el escote de Hermione, ella se subió la tela del vestido sintiéndose incomoda.

– Cualquier cosa que vaya enseñando pechos para ti es sexy –respondió Hermione. Fred aparto la vista con una sonrisa .

El camino a casa de los Potter transcurrió en silencio. Hermione estaba pensando en las mejores maneras de torturar a Ginny. Estaba segura de que eso había sido obra de ella ¡incluso se había tomado la molestia de coordinarles los disfraces! Pagaría muy caro lo que había hecho.

– Escuche que sales con un tal Theodore –Comento Fred fingiendo desinterés en medio del silencio. Hermione volteo la cara hacia su ventana, evitando mirarlo.

– ¿Es que tu hermana no puede mantener la boca cerrada?

– No estoy molesto –mintió el joven. La realidad era que se moría por dentro. Un mounstro dentro de él le exigía que pidiera explicaciones a Hermione. Pero no tenía ningún derecho, sobre todo porque ellos nunca habían sido novios.

De hecho ni siquiera tenían una gran historia, lo que hubo entre ellos había sido cosa de un momento nada más y era algo completamente ilógico que Fred se sintiera nervioso. Pero en realidad había sido la reacción de Hermione al verlo y reconocerlo de inmediato lo que provoco su nerviosismo poco común.

Fred había vuelto con la intención de conquistar a Hermione y hacerla suya para siempre como debió haber hecho hace mucho y por eso había contactado a Ginny para pedirle que organizara algo ese día, sobre todo porque precisamente un 31 de octubre pero algunos años atrás él había besado a Hermione. No había olvidado la fecha la tenía presente y el momento lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hace unos momentos.

**X**

_Vale, ya la había hecho enojar lo suficiente, el que ella se fuera caminando furiosamente lo decía todo. Quizás lo de amargada había sido demasiado. Corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla._

– _Espera, Hermione._

– _¿Qué? –pregunto ella con enojo dándose la vuelta._

_Fred no respondió, con algo de brusquedad simplemente la tomo por los brazos y la beso. Hermione mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados, trato de empujar a Fred pero él la tomo de la cara y se negó a soltarla, ella siguió en su lucha pero ante la insistencia del pelirrojo finalmente no pudo evitar ceder. Pero tan pronto le respondió él se apartó._

– _Lo lamento –dijo el chico, se dio la vuelta y se fue._

**X_  
_**

Y eso había sido todo. Al día siguiente Hermione no lo vio. De hecho no lo vio en meses, los culés se convirtieron en tres largos años. Tiempo durante cual paso por varios estados emocionales, sobre todo el 31 de octubre, fecha en la que recordaba aquel beso y se preguntaba si Fred lo recordaba y el porqué. ¿Por qué la había besado y después se había desaparecido? Porque ella no sabía porque había desaparecido así como así, sin dar ninguna señal de que recordara el momento, solo mandándole saludos cuando hablaba con sus hermanos.

El señor y la señora Weasley ni sus hermanos tampoco sabían a donde habían ido los gemelos, y no es como que sus padres hubieran podido hacer algo para detenerles, pues ya eran mayores de edad y como bien alegaron el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho 'somos mayores y no daremos explicaciones'.

– No tendrías derecho de cualquier forma –replico Hermione. Entonces se le ocurrió que ella no tendría que estar molesta con Fred tampoco, después de todo, solo había sido un beso, ¿no? Eso no quería decir nada, cualquiera podría ir y besar a quien se le diera la gana sin necesidad de tener algún compromiso.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Potter, ni bien Fred hubo apagado el carro cuando Hermione se bajó furiosa. Vale, estaba furiosa porque a ella le gustaba Fred y odiaba el hecho de no tener una explicación a su desaparición y al porque la había besado antes de marcharse. Como un vampiro real que acecha a su presa fue en busca de Ginny, encontrándose con compañeros del colegio, varios de los cuales la miraban más dos veces antes de convencerse que efectivamente, era Hermione Granger con un escote nada común en ella. Ignoro las miradas y volvió a subir la tela del vestido para cubrir sus pechos y entonces choco con él.

– Vaya, creí que no vendrías –comento un joven alto, tez clara, ojos y cabello negro.

– ¿Qué se supone que eres? –pregunto Hermione mirando a Theodore con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Hombre de traje –respondió encogiéndose de hombros– sabes que solo vine aquí por ti, no soy lo que se dice querido entre tus amigos– Hermione no respondió, eso era cierto. Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso, luego miro sobre su hombro y miro a Fred acercarse. Tomo la mano de Theodore con intención de que Fred no los alcanzara– Por cierto ¿Con quién llegaste? –pregunto entonces algo receloso–. No te creo capaz de venirte así –la miro de arriba a abajo– desde tu casa.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar Fred los había alcanzado ya. Plantándose frente a ellos de la nada, haciendo honor a su disfraz.

– Así que tú eres Theodore –dijo efusivamente, tragándose la rabia de comprobar que Hermione ya estaba con alguien. Aunque con ese problema Ginny había accedido a ayudarle. Supuso que la pareja de la castaña no era muy bien recibida entre los suyos y eso le dio ánimos.

– Otro Weasley –resoplo el aludido mirando su cabello rojo, Fred era unos pocos centímetros más alto, aun así Theodore tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza para quedar a su altura

– Así es, aun no conoces a todos, aunque supongo que Hermione te hablo de nosotros.

– Por supuesto, sé que ustedes se reproducen como conejos.

Hermione miro a su novio con advertencia. Incontables veces le había dicho que guardara sus comentarios a los Weasley.

– Theo, no lo hagas –el joven se encogió de hombros indiferente.

– No hago nada, amor –se defendió, le dio un beso en la cabeza, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se alejó en busca de algo para tomar.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo con desagrado, Hermione suspiro–. No, más bien, ¿Por qué sales con él?

– No lo entenderías –respondió Hermione evitando su mirada y comenzando a buscar a Ginny la encontró rápidamente, estaba conversando alegremente con unas chicas de su curso–. Si me permites, tengo una cuenta pendiente –y se alejó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja furiosamente–. ¡Tú! –le grito cuando estuvo a pocos metros de ella, su voz se escuchó sobre la música y Ginny se giró alarmada, pero al comprobar que era Hermione su expresión se relajó–. ¡Explícate!

– Veo que decidiste venir. Theo anda por ahí –informo Ginny mirando sobre las personas, haciéndose la que no entendía.

– ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! –exclamo la castaña poniendo sus manos en las caderas y acercándose a su amiga, las otras chicas se alejaron disimuladamente–. ¿Por qué?

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba para juegos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué Fred fuera por ti? ¿Qué tengas novio ahora que Fred volvió? –Hermione tartamudeo en busca de una respuesta–. Exactamente.

Sí, eso era lo que le molestaba. Tener novio ahora que Fred había vuelto. Era como si su regreso hubiese activado lo que había sentido por él hace años.

– Mira, yo no pude ir por ti, lo lamento. Tuve que quedarme a ayudar aquí –mintió en forma de disculpa–. No creí que te molestara.

xXx

La fiesta siguió entre risas y música, Hermione estaba más relajad iba y venía entre los invitados con Theodore detrás de ella, cerca de las diez, Sirius tomo un micrófono pidiendo silencio y anunciando que habría un concurso de disfraces que todos votarían por el que más les gusto.

– Tendremos una chica y un chico ganadores.

– ¿Y que ganaran? –pregunto Seamus, el resto de los jóvenes apoyaron su pregunta. Sirius le miro con ganas de matarlo.

– ¡Es una sorpresa! –respondió. Los jóvenes se mostraron recelosos pero igual votar por cualquiera no les haría daño.

Al llegar la media noche llego el supuesto conto de votos. Supuesto, porque siguiendo su plan Ginny ya tenía a unos ganadores. Sirius no había puesto objeción al plan, la verdad era que detestaba al novio de Hermione, era frio y calculador y a veces algo agresivo en su forma de hablar, más de una vez se preguntó porque salía con él.

Hermione que no se esperaba nada, y estaba recargada en el pecho de Theodore se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

– ¡La vampiresa Hermione!

La chica miro a Sirius asustada ante la mención, los invitados le abrieron paso a Ginny que se acercó corriendo y la jalo al frente del salón.

– Y el chico ganador es… ¡Fred el vampiro!

Entre aplausos y silbidos Fred paso al frente, junto con un sonriente Sirius y una apenada Hermione.

– Tenemos la parejita –comento James sacando su adolecente interno, y poniendo unas coronitas de plástico sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes. Y entonces el resto de los invitados reaccionaron y siguieron a George que comenzó el coro.

– ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Lily intentaba callarlos.

– No es necesario.

Harry y Ron miraron a Theodore, tensos.

– No creo que… –comenzó Harry dudoso, pero se calló ante la helada mirada del chico.

– ¡No! –gimoteo Hermione cuando Fred la tomo por la cintura–. Fred, por favor…

Pero el la ignoro y haciéndola caer hacia atrás pero sosteniéndola con el brazo Fred beso a Hermione. La chica lo empujaba pero Fred no cedía, pero después de unos segundos de lucha logro apartarlo y miro a los jóvenes burlones que habían comenzado a gritar. Miro a Theodore salir y se soltó de Fred corriendo detrás del chico. Los gritos cesaron y fueron remplazados por murmullos. Hermione escucho un nervioso 'que siga la fiesta' de Lily y la música volvió a sonar.

– ¡Theo!

– ¿Qué? –él se giró y la miro enojado–. ¿Me vas a decir que no querías? Permíteme decirte que lo vi. No niegues que querías hacerlo también –escupió–. Bien pudiste apartarte.

– Y tú pudiste…

– ¿Ir bajarte? Si, así es, pero confiaba en que tú lo hicieras.

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía que decir ahora, la verdad era que Theodore tenía razón, ella quería hacerlo. Maldijo a Fred. En solo un momento había acabado con todo. Su silencio hizo molestar más a Theodore así que él simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Hermione lo miro, sabiendo que no serviría de nada seguirlo. Si algo caracterizaba a Theodore, era su orgullo.

Y ella solo pudo descargarse de otra manera.

Entro de nuevo a la casa, localizo a Fred y se dirigió al él rápidamente, sin decir una palabra le tomo la mano y lo arrastro a solitario recibidor.

– ¡Tu! ¡Arruinaste mi relación! –grito en cuanto lo soltó.

– Lo siento… –dijo Fred, aunque en realidad sonreía.

– ¡Un 'Lo siento' no arregla las cosas! Tu estas ahí, como si nada y… ¡Deja de reírte!

Hermione se quitó y aventó con furia la corona al suelo, respirando agitadamente Fred borro su sonrisa rápidamente. La expresión de la chica estaba descompuesta, parecía querer seguir gritando y al mismo tiempo echarse a llorar.

– ¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto ella cansada.

– Bueno, si no te diste cuenta ellos grit...

– No ahorita –le interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza–. Hace tres años, ¿Por qué? –Fred se puso serio.

– Quise hacerlo.

– ¿Y porque te disculpaste?

– Me disculpe por haberte hecho enfadar tanto, no por besarte –aclaro con sinceridad.

– ¿Y por qué te fuiste?

– Por miedo –confeso Fred en un suspiro, Hermione se había tardado en preguntar–. Miedo a lo que sentía por ti. Me asusto el hecho de haberte besado y de pronto no importarme nada más que tú. No era algo común en mí, me gustabas pero no creí sentir algo tan… fuerte. Quería detenerlo.

– Eso es estúpido –suspiro Hermione.

– Lo sé, pero hasta que no me relacione con más chicas supe que lo que sentía por ti era único.

– ¿Y volviste por qué…? –pregunto ella mirándolo suplicante. Queriendo una respuesta. Pero Fred no respondió. Por segunda vez en la noche volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez con delicadeza, le aparto el cabello la cara y la miro a los ojos.

– No puedo explicarlo con palabras –dijo con simpleza. Tomo la cara de Hermione, suavemente, entre sus manos y le beso. Pero no un beso como él que el había dado frente a los demás sino uno lleno de cariño y amor. Y esta vez Hermione no intento apartarlo, a pesar de que la habían terminado hace unos instantes sentía que ese momento con Fred era único y no se volvería a repetir.

– Esta vez no te iras de nuevo ¿verdad? –pregunto ella cuando se separaron.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, un aullido de victoria los hizo volverse.

– ¡Al fin! –Exclamo George, se acercó a su hermano y le palmeo el hombro–. Hermione no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que quise ahorcarlo por no venir y decidirse. Supongo que el disfraz le da valor.

– Y a ti el tuyo te hace más payaso de lo normal –replico Fred. George se miró en un espejo que había pegado en la pared, su cara pintada de blanca reflejo una sonrisa, se quito la peluca de colores y la puso a su hermano.

– Y a ti el amor a veces te vuelve insoportable.

– ¡Hey! –Le dijo Hermione–. Ten cuidado, que tenemos hambre.

– Un payasito se ve apetitoso –coincidió Fred sonriendo y enseñando unos colmillos falsos. George le quito la peluca y se la puso de nuevo.

– Adentro tienen un festín –informo imitando a la perfección a Percy. Les dedico una última mirada y regreso al salón.

– Ahora ¿en que estábamos? –pregunto Fred girándose a Hermione y mirándola con la ceja levantada de una forma bastante insinuosa.


End file.
